Demons and Vampires
by Through Darkness and Light
Summary: Years after the great wars between Demons and Vampires created a peace treaty it is time for them to gather together again. What will happen when the demon and vampire leaders youngest sons are attracted to each other? semi-AU SasuNaru
1. Demons and Vampires

Oh dear what have I started this time?!  
Even though I'm not done with **How It Could've Been** I won't neglect it! When I have a writer's block I'll try and update this one.  
_Warning: Will contain OOC-Ness, bad language and yaoi (boyxboy); SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeji and more  
Disclaimer: Naruto and co. don't belong to me, if they did it would be full on yaoi all the time._

* * *

"There had always been war between demons and vampires; there wasn't one who could remember the times of peace so long ago. Only legends exist of the peace between the two. That was until two new leaders appeared. They were young and wanted what was right for their kind. Everyone rejoiced when a peace treaty was signed and finally there was peace once again.

The peace seemed almost bittersweet though. What had caused it broke the two leaders. During a battle their wives fought and killed each other. Because of the loss of their significant others they decided it was finally time for peace again. For the sake of their people and the rest of their family. Uchiha Fugaku, the leader of the vampires still had his two sons, Itachi and Sasuke. While Namikaze Minato only had sweet little Naruto."

A laugh was heard and students turned to the back of the classroom where someone was standing in the shadows. "Haha Iruka, that story is getting more and more boring every time I hear it! These kids weren't even alive back then…"

"Yes, they have only just started their lives." Iruka looked at his class, full of eight year olds who had just started school. "But you on the other hand should remember this dear Naruto, prince of the demons."

The class stared in silence as Naruto stepped out of the shadows. He was almost an exact copy of his father. Blond hair and azure blue eyes, the only difference that could be seen was that Naruto had 3 whisker marks on both of his cheeks.

Slowly he descended the stairs with a smirk plastered on his face, showing off his razor sharp canines.

"Just thought I'd stop by and meet the new kiddies, which is a custom now. You should know that Iruka sensei."

Fearful eyes followed him as he sat down in Irukas chair in front of the class. His scary smirk suddenly changed into a playful smile when he saw how the class had tensed because of his appearance. "Come on kiddies smile for me! Not like I'm gonna maul you all or something. But whatever Iruka tells you about me, don't listen to him!"

Everyone gasped when Iruka slapped the back of Narutos head. "You baka! Don't go creeping my students out!"

"Ah Iruka! You need to stop slapping me like that every time I come here! I just wanna show them how cool I am…"

"I can slap you whenever I you start acting like a fool, your father said so"

The class started laughing as their great prince pouted and growled at their sensei, who only shrugged and told him it was true. A few moments later Naruto started laughing along with them, but it was immediately silent when he stood up. He walked to the front of the class as he properly introduced himself and told the children what he liked and disliked. When he told them he would be turning 18 soon they oohed and aahed.

It was at the age of 18 when a demon would fully mature and gain access to all their powers and abilities. Because Naruto was the son of their leader the little ones knew he would grow to be super strong. The boys watched in envy as the girls started whispering and giggled as the eyed their prince carefully. Naruto spotted a girl with cat's ears and wanted to go over to her when someone flew through the door.

"Naruto-niisan! I shall finally show you that I am worthy to be your eternal rival!" A boy, about 14 years of age lunged forward with a wooden staff in his hand. Naruto only huffed and stepped backwards before the boy could hit him, causing the younger to trip and fall.

"Konohamaru! How many times have I told you to stop appearing so suddenly every time I set foot in a classroom! You should be ashamed of yourself…"

Konohamaru stood up and brushed off his clothes before looking down at his feet defeated. Naruto walked over and patted his back. "Just kidding kid, now buzz off before Ebisu sensei finds you here"

The boy nodded and quickly ran out of the classroom after saying goodbye to the class and Iruka. Naruto then walked over to the little girl he had spotted earlier.

"Hi kiddo, what's your name?"

She fingered her light brown hair before looking up at him. "M-my name is Maylin."

Naruto smiled and pointed at her ears. "I like your ears, it's cute that you aren't hiding them with a henge."

Maylin blushed and started stuttering about not exactly knowing how. Naruto nodded as he listened to her. Iruka smiled at Narutos kindness, he could get anyone to talk to him. A few gasps were heard when a 'poof' echoed through the classroom.

The tuffs of smoke disappeared revealing Naruto with bright orange fox ears and an equally orange tail with a white tip. He chuckled as Maylin reached up and gently petted one of his ears.

They disappeared again and he told the girl – that if she wanted him to – he could teach her how to use the henge.

Her ears twitched in excitement and a few minutes later the bell rang. The children said goodbye to Iruka and Naruto before dashing out of the room.

"You did good with Maylin, Naruto."

The blond shrugged. "Not a problem. I've done it before. So, guess I'll see you at home later tonight?"

Iruka nodded, he was a close family friend and when Kushina passed away he had moved into Minatos manor to help him raise Naruto. In a way the brunet was the boy's second father. They said their goodbyes and he smiled when Naruto left through the window. His smile however, turned into a frown when he noticed the date. The 23rd of July.

----

Uchiha Sasuke watched as more guests filed their way into the manor. He had turned 18 today, and his father had decided to celebrate his youngest son's eighteenth birthday. Sasuke was utterly bored and wished his glare could scare the people off. A soft thud was heard and Sasuke looked up from his seat on the stairway and stared at Kakashi. Damn that man and his mask. He was tall and had grayish-white hair which defined gravity and his visible eye was a dark brown. His other eye and the rest of his face were covered, though no one really knew why.

Kakashi crossed his arms and looked down at the younger vampire. It was easy to see he wasn't enjoying himself. "Come on birthday boy, you're keeping your guests waiting."

"Hn, like I care. I don't even want them to be here."

"Your father sent me to fetch you…" When Kakashi said that the raven sighed and stood up as he placed his hands into his pant pockets.

Of course his father had sent Kakashi to drag him to the party. No one would go against the orders of the vampire leader, not even his own sons. Sasuke winced when someone slapped his shoulder and congratulated him for finally reaching 'the great eighteenth'. He turned and looked at the man in front of him. It was Kisame, one of his brother's friends.

The man smiled a toothy grin before walking away to find Itachi. Another person walked up next to him. "Happy Birthday Sasuke."

He looked to the side to see Sai, his third cousin twice removed, or something like that.

They stood in silence for a while and both looked up when Fugaku started his speech. Sasuke caught his father's gaze and left Sai to stand next to his father.

"As you all know, Sasuke has finally come of age today. I want to thank you all for you gifts, on my behalf and Sasukes."

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes, he didn't want any gifts and therefore wasn't thankful at all.

"Speech Sasuke, speech!" A voice boomed and others nodded.

"Well there isn't really much to say anymore. Only that I'm bored and I want you all to leave." It was silent for a moment before some people started chuckling.

Fugaku however wasn't amused at all. His son's attitude was bothering him for a while now, yet he couldn't figure out why. Maybe because it was almost time for- No the boy couldn't possibly feel that pull yet. He watched as Sasuke walked away and left out the back door.

----

"I don't know if this is the best idea Naruto. Even though there is no one in sight."

Kiba sighed when Naruto only shrugged and looked over at Gaara and Neji, who didn't seem bothered at all. Naruto had insisted they go over to where the vampires lived and check it out. Kiba tried to stop him, it was forbidden to go even though there was peace.

"Kiba. Shut up. If you keep talking like that someone will notice us. The henge is hiding our demon powers anyway."

"He's right Inuzuka. If Hyuuga and I trust him you should too."

The dog lover stared at Gaara and Neji. "Usually I'd agree with you guys, but this place gives me the creeps. Even Akamaru doesn't like it here…"

Naruto blinked when Kiba mentioned his inner demon. Akamaru was more than often fight, but something in him told him to come here. Also, if Gaara and Neji trusted him it meant Shukaku and Neji's Byakugan demon trusted him too.

"So? Akamaru can be wrong. Kyuubi feels ok, excited even…"

Naruto watched as the three boys raised an eyebrow, well two at least because Gaara didn't have any eyebrows. He simply ignored them and kept walking; he saw a large house in the distance about a mile away. Even though he was curious Naruto decided to stay as far away as possible.

"Who are you?"

The four companions stopped in their tracks and turned around to look at the owner of the voice. He had pale skin, pitch black hair and emotionless onyx eyes.

"Why do you care anyway?"

Silence.

"Oh so now you're not going to say anything anymore? What's the matter Kiba here got your tongue?"

"Hey!"

Still no reaction.

"Let's go guys; he's not gonna be any fun at all."

"Hn, dobe"

"What you call me teme?"

A smirk appeared on the man's face. "You heard me. Usuratonkachi."

"Why don't you stop insulting me?"

"No, because you look ridiculous too."

"Well at least the back of my hair doesn't look like a duck's butt!"

Naruto noticed that the raven seemed to tense. Their eyes locked and Naruto suddenly felt he had the urge to walk over to the man and, wait no. Why did he seem to know this stoic bastard? He wanted to say something when another vampire appeared.

This one looked more like a scarecrow; again Naruto had the urge to step forward. It was as if he recognized him. He snapped out of his trance when the elder vampire spook.

"Come." He placed a hand on the raven's shoulder. "Your father sent me to bring you back."

"Of course he did." The two vampires left and Naruto sighed, not even realizing he had been holding it. The urge to approach them had disappeared as they walked away. He'd have to try and remember to ask his father about it when he got back.

"Come on! Let's go. That was close enough to getting caught for me!"

Nodding the blond turned and walked after his friends, although slower than usual. He was thinking hard which was also unusual for him. They were talking when they reached the border but stopped when Iruka appeared in front of them.

Shyly Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "H-hey Iruka. What brings y-you here?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! You have no idea how much trouble you are in mister! Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Sabaku. Leave!"

The three quickly scampered off and left Naruto with a fuming Iruka. The man grabbed Naruto by his ear and walked off ignoring Naruto's protests. He let him go when they reached the study in the manor and Iruka shoved Naruto into a chair. That's when Naruto saw his father standing by the desk. Oh yes my dear friends, Naruto was in deep shit.

"Naruto."

"Dad."

"Do you plan on telling me where you were this afternoon?"

No answer

"That doesn't matter I know anyway. You do know it is forbidden! I can't believe you'd actually go and break the law!" Minato's eyes fell on the calendar. "Never mind – I think I know why…"

Minato quietly sat down in his desk chair and looked at his son's dumbfounded face. He had probably expected his father to go berserk on him. The man sighed, it was almost time. Minato made a mental note to contact Fugaku as soon as possible.

They would have to find time to arrange everything. Of course Minato would have to congratulate the Uchiha as well. He had to make sure not to forget that either.

He sighed and remembered his son, still trembling in his chair. "You can go now Naruto. We will talk another time. Go, sleep."

"Yes father, good night." Naruto walked over and kissed his father good night before turning to walk away.

"Oh- and Naruto, don't let the bed bugs bite."

The boy grinned and nodded then happily walked out of the room. Quickly saying goodnight to Iruka as well. The men looked at each other and sighed. It truly was almost time.

----

Sasuke had woken up quite happy the next morning, knowing that all the noisy guests were finally gone. Now he was sitting in his father's office with his brother. It was silent for a moment until Fugaku cleared his throat.

"I have had contact with the demon leader this morning. It has been 15 years since the peace treaty was made and we are going to negotiate. We'll stay in the Parliament manor by the border for the time being.

"How long do you expect us to stay father?"

"A month"

----

"A whole month?! No way!" Naruto sulked in his chair and groaned.

"Yes one month. It takes a long time to talk about politics. A few will accompany us, but that means no friends. You'll have to entertain yourself."

----

"Sounds interesting, doesn't it otouto? Itachi glanced at Sasuke who briefly nodded and asked when they were going.

"In October, there are many things that have to be arranged."

----

"October? But I'll be turning eighteen then! And no friends? How am I supposed to celebrate it then?" Naruto stood up and shot a glare at his father.

"I suppose you can let them come over on your birthday… Let's make a deal son, if you try to behave well they can come on the tenth."

The blond grinned and held out his hand. "Done!"

They shook hands and Naruto dashed out of the study. Minato smiled; there was no way – even if his son tried his best – that he could behave. Especially with the Uchiha siblings around. He would have to find a way to keep the boy in line. He smirked as he thought of just the thing.

----

October

Naruto sighed when he dropped his luggage on the floor and fell onto the bed. They had just arrived at the Parliament manor and Naruto was happy to hear that the vampires hadn't arrived yet. Then he'd have time to explore the manor without being disturbed.

He walked out of his room and decided to explore the second floor first. After looking he hadn't found much. The whole second floor was only bedrooms and bathrooms which went with the bedrooms. Nothing exciting. Though he had come across a large nursery. One side had been orange and the other black. He had no idea why a nursery would be in such a big manor.

Having enough of upstairs Naruto went down to the first floor and the first thing that caught his eye was a giant kitchen. He squealed in delight and looked through the cupboards. Literally jumping for joy when he found one filled with ramen.

The second thing he noticed was the backyard, which had been transformed into a training ground.

"All I need to do is invite Kiba and I won't be bored no more!" Naruto said as he cheerfully rubbed his hands together. Oh the joy.

His ears twitched when he heard the front door open. "Naruto where are you? Get your butt over here and come introduce yourself!"

Naruto quickly ran back into the house, actually feeling excited to meet new people. He stopped at the sight in front of him when he reached the main room.

"Not you again!" Sasuke and Naruto snapped at each other. They glared and it was silent for a moment.

"Again Naruto?" Minato asked as he crossed his arms.

"Y-yeah again. We uh… met before?" Nevously chuckling Naruto backed up. They had never talked about when he had gone to the vampire country.

"Ok, I think I'll be going now!"

"No you aren't!" Minato grabbed the blonds collar and pulled him back. Only a few seconds later did he realize he was only holding Narutos black and orange vest.

"Yes I am!" Naruto laughed as he ran away.

"You get your butt back here Uzumaki Naruto!" Minato shouted after his son with no succes.

"You call him Uzumaki?" Fugaku raised an eyebrow as he questioned Minato. Who nodded and turned away.

The Uchiha placed his hand supportively on the others shoulder and smiled. His sons almost fainted at the sight, Fugaku rarely, if never smiled. He then told his sons to go pick a room to stay in. They grabbed their bags and went upstairs.

It didn't take long before Sasuke found a room he liked. He opened his bags and put all his things away. He walked over to the window and actually took some time to admire the scenery. His room was facing the demon country and Sasuke saw a mountain in the distance and distinguished four faces.

"No Kiba you stupid dumbass! Shut up!"

"Wait Naruto what are you going to do with that? Ouch! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that! Help me Neji, Gaara!"

Sasuke listened as Kiba whined and Naruto started telling them that the vampire they had met in July was the vampire leader's youngest son. It was silent on the other side of the door and Sasuke looked up to and saw Minato.

"Also eavesdropping young Sasuke?" The raven slowly nodded and turned away when he felt he was blushing slightly because he had been caught.

"Don't be shy. I was going to break them up anyway. It's loads of fun when you see their faces, priceless."

Minato smiled and opened the door. "Naruto what are those three doing here? I thought I said no friends until the tenth!"

"I k-know dad, they were just leaving. Yeah, they were just getting ready to go, right guys?" The three nodded and bowed before they disappeared, leaving only a few tuffs of smoke behind.

Sasuke watched curiously as the two blond demons started arguing. He remembered the prince well enough and was fascinated to see that as Naruto grew more and more agitated his eyes flickered from blue to red and then back to blue again. One thing he had also noticed were the whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Naruto calm down! I had already realized you would get bored and call those three. So I arraigned for someone to come for a few days. Oh, and Sasuke your father did so as well."

They watched as a girl with short dark blue hair and violet eyes walked in and moved to stand next to Minato.

"H-hello Naruto-kun."

"Hinata! It's great to see you again!" The girl Sasuke now knew as Hinata blushed furiously and looked away. Sasuke however was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar squeal.

"Sasuke-kun!" A girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes ran in and latched onto Sasuke's left arm.

His father just had to invite Sakura for a few days. Typical. Sasuke couldn't help but feel betrayed by his own flesh and blood. Somewhere deep inside the vampire a small voice was telling him that his father enjoyed torturing him and Sasuke believed that voice. Although he also knew Itachi had helped his father to come up with this. Now, he'd never have some quality time for the next few days.

* * *

Yup this is the first chapter!  
I just decided I needed a side-project while I'm working on **How It Could've Been  
**Hope you guys like and please review!

-TDaL


	2. In The Manor

A lot of people faved and/or put this fic on their story alert! I'm so glad you all like it *hugs and hands out cookies*  
'Reviews make me work faster ;D'  
_Warning: Will contain OOC-Ness, bad language and yaoi (boyxboy); SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaNeji and more  
Disclaimer: Naruto doens't belong to me, even if I blackmailed Kishimoto_

* * *

Sasuke had been right. Sakura hardly ever left his side and he was getting very annoyed. He was glad when he went to bed each night, because Sakura had her own room.

It was already the 6th of October and both girls would be leaving that day. A long awaited day for Sasuke. He watched as Sakura and Hinata packed their bags and his eyes followed Naruto as the blond ran back and forth bringing Hinata her things. Because of the clingy rosette Sasuke hardly had any time to even try to be interested to get to know the blond demon.

-BAM!-

"Naruto!" Hinata and Sakura ran to his side as fast as they could. Naruto slowly tried to sit back up and laughed.

"I'm okay, I promise! Not like I haven't fallen before. I probably won't even bruise."

"We both know that it's because of Kyuubi you hardly ever have injuries Naruto-kun." Hinata sternly said as she checked him over. Just like he had said, no injuries at all, not even a scratch.

"I'd love to be able not to bruise." Sakura stood back up and walked back to the bed. "Think you can tell me more about this Kyuubi demon Naruto?"

Naruto blinked and stood up and apologetically raised his hands. "I'm sorry Sakura, as much as I like you the only thing I'm allowed to say is that he's a fox demon."

"Aw why can't you tell me Naruto-kun?" Sakura pouted and looked at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Why would you want to know anyway?!" Naruto snapped back at her. Sasuke could hear him snarling under his breath.

Naruto fisted his hands and started shaking. A single drop of blood fell to the floor. Once Hinata noticed that his eyes had turned red and he was baring his canines she stood in front of him and grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him lightly.

"N-Naruto-kun, calm down. Sakura was just asking!"

"Tch, like I haven't heard that one before." He turned his head as he stepped away from Hinata. Suddenly Minato burst into the room.

"Naruto! Are you ok? I felt-"

"I'm fine dad." Naruto huffed and moved to walk out of the room. He roughly bumped into Sasuke and stalked off.

Sasuke heard him stomp off the stairs. Then a door was flung shut. Sakura was staring in disbelief. How could the hyperactive blond become so dangerous in a matter of seconds? Minato walked over to the rosette and apologized for his son's behavior and said that he tended to have mood swings whenever people asked him things about the Kyuubi.

Hearing enough Sasuke left the room and made his way downstairs. He noticed that his father and brother were looking out the kitchen window and that his father occasionally pointed at a few things.

Interested the raven made his way towards then two and stood in between them. He watched as Naruto trained and how violently chakra was leaking from the boy. Apparently his small encounter with Sakura had really pissed him off.

"Minato, I and some of our council members are going to have a meeting in the gathering house across the field." Fugaku looked at his sons who were still concentrated on the blond.

"We've arranged a training session for you two with Kakashi and one for Naruto with his sensei."

Minato then stepped into the kitchen and explained that the girls had already left. Sakura was still shaken up and wanted to get home as soon as possible and Hinata decided to leave early as well. Fugaku nodded and called Kakashi, who appeared a few seconds later.

The two leaders left the kitchen and the remaining three went outside. Naruto paused when he noticed Kakashi was waving at him.

"Oi Naruto! Your fathers are having a meeting so we're going to train together, maybe spar. All we need to do is wait for your sensei."

Naruto blinked as he registered Kakashi's information. "My dad is usually my sensei, so I have no idea who's coming."

It was silent for a moment until Naruto's face turned from serious to shock. "Oh my god! I so hope it isn't Gai! Please Kami-sama don't let it be him!"

"Gai huh? Think I know him." Kakashi scratched his head as he thought.

"Uhm, Gai Maito. Calls himself the 'Handsome blue beast of Konoha'. Wears a hideous green spandex suit and orange leg warmers."

"Yup that's the one. How do you know him?" Naruto asked.

"Met him back in the day. Called me his eternal rival or something." Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto stared at the man as he started laughing sheepishly.

They waited a few minutes and got tired of that after a while. Sasuke and Itachi started sparring while Naruto and Kakashi started talking. Suddenly a man atop of a toad appeared and Naruto jumped up.

"Ero-sennin! I'm so glad you're here and not Gai, you're my savior!"

The toad disappeared and the man slapped the back of Naruto's head."How many times have I told you not to call me that?!"

"Ai! Ok Jiraiya-sensei."

"Good not like I wanted to come train you today… I wanted to do some research." Jiraiya crossed his arms and looked at the three vampires.

Seeing his chance Naruto smirked and moved so he was standing behind Jiraiya. He preformed some hand seals and muttered something.

Hands covered Jiraiya's eyes. "Aaw, why don't you feel like training with me Jiraiya-sama?"

A blonde girl appeared from behind him. Her long hair tied in pigtails and blue eyes gleaming with mischief. She was only wearing a small orange bikini and as she leaned towards Jiraiya she giggled.

"I know I loooove to train with you Jiraiya no-danna." Jiraiya backed off when he got a nosebleed and watched the girl circle around Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Who wouldn't want to train with me?" She fluttered her eyelashes and gasped when Jiraiya hugged her from behind.

"I'm so glad you came out to play again!" When he looked down he saw Naruto who was looking rather agitated.

"You can let me go now."

Naruto was surprised to see a blood stain on Kakashi's mask and that Sasuke was wiping blood off from under his nose.

"Looks like it works on perverted hermits, scarecrows and cold bastards!" He was disappointed to see Itachi didn't seem fazed at all.

He performed another hand seal and six Naruto clones appeared next to him. Then all seven Narutos surrounded Itachi and transformed into girls.

"Come on Itachi-sama. No response at all?" One girl seductively moved her hands under his shirt and Itachi gasped when they moved over his nipples.

Finally a trail of blood came out of his nose and he pushed the girls off of him and ran back towards the house By the time he came back Naruto was rolling on the ground clutching his sides as he laughed uncontrollably.

"You should….have seen your….face!" He said pausing every few words to catch his breath.

Naruto's laughing slowly came to a halt and he opened his eyes and saw four glares directed at him. He wasn't surprised to see that Itachi was glaring the hardest. Although, after a few seconds Jiraiya smirked and helped Naruto get back up.

"If you thought that was hot, wait till you see Kyuubi in his female form!"

"Ero-sennin shut up!"

"Why would I boy? I know it's true and so do you!" Jiraiya argued.

"You really are the pervert my father told me about! Is that why you put up with me all these years? Because Kyuu and I can turn into hot chicks?"

"Of course not silly I-" Jiraiya paused for a second to think. "On second thought. Yes that's why I put you with you brat."

"Wrong answer." Naruto punched Jiraiya and watched the man fall to the ground. He then grabbed his collar and dragged him to the other side of the training field.

"You'll never see Naruko again!"

Jiraiya at this time was crying and begging for forgiveness. The three vampires sweat dropped at the sight of the two demons in front of them. They were all thinking the same thing. _Hmm I wonder what Kyuubi looks like if the pervert says the demon's hotter…_

The training went on for the next few hours and now all five were sitting in the field enjoying a midday snack. Naruto and Jiraiya listened as Kakashi talked about a move he had taught Sasuke called the Chidori and what it could do.

"Sounds like nothing compared to the Rasengan." Jiraiya and Naruto said, smirking when they heard the other.

"Rasengan eh? Heard about it, never actually seen it. Let's make a bet shall we?"

"Good idea Kakashi, losers have to admit to be the weaker ones."

"Agreed." The two men shook hands and glared at each other before instructing their students to follow them.

Naruto and Sasuke followed them to the other side of the manor. Both surprised when they arrived at the bathing houses. Kakashi led them to two water tanks and told the two to use full power and hit the tanks dead on.

"Whoever causes more damage has won. Losers have to admit to be weaker and – a new one – have to cook dinner for the winners. Agreed?" Both boys nodded and then turned to glare at each other.

"I hope you don't expect to win Usuratonkachi."

"No teme, I don't expect to win… I know I'll win." Naruto smirked and turned towards the water tank.

Both boys took their positions and readied their attacks. Then at the same time ran towards their water tanks.

The earth shook when they collided with their water tanks and both boys were thrown back by the force. Kakashi and Jiraiya ran to inspect as soon as everything settled again. Jiraiya jumped up and whooped before running back to Naruto.

"You did it kid we won!" Naruto grinned and turned to look at Sasuke.

"Told ya I'd win and just to let you know I-" He stopped talking and stood up and sniffed in the air.

"You smell that? Something's burning."

He looked up at the sky and followed the smoke trail with his eyes. Naruto gasped when he noticed it came from the meeting house where his dad was. Without another moment to waste he ran towards the house. The others followed him as well and they arrived in seconds. Demons and vampires who had escaped were watching it burn. Frantically Naruto searched for his dad.

"Fugaku, where is my father?" He ran towards the vampire as soon as he spotted him.

"I don't know, he was right behind me. I don't see him anywhere!" Fugaku and Naruto looked around but turned towards the house when a part of the roof collapsed. A scream echoed through the air.

"Dad!" Naruto jumped forward but Jiraiya stopped him by wrapping his arms around the boy.

"No let me go! I can save him, let me gooooo~!"

"Naruto it's too dangerous you're staying here!"

"I won't lose you too." Naruto whispered and then growled. He leaned down and bit Jiraiya's hand, showing he meant business. With a shout Jiraiya's grip loosened and Naruto sprinted into the house.

"Naruto!"

Another part of the roof collapsed and red charka foxes came from inside and started to devour the flames. Within minutes the fire was gone. The foxes retreated back into the house. Jiraiya, Fugaku, Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi ran into the house. They encountered Naruto who was cradling Minato with tears running down both their faces.

"I really th-thought I lost you! I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier! What would I do without you?!"

"Ssh Naruto, I'm still here. We're ok and it's all thanks to you." Minato kissed his son's forehead.

Fugaku and Itachi helped Minato stand up and let him lean on them for support. While Jiraiya helped Naruto. Kakashi coughed when he found a dead snake in the rubble and showed it to the rest.

"There's an inscription on this snake."

Naruto stepped forward and read it out loud.

"_Just thought I'd give you an early birthday present Naruto-kun. If all goes well it's your father's dead body. Love, Orochimaru."_

Angry Naruto grabbed the dead snake and bit its head off before ripping it in half. He threw it aside and silence filled the air. Suddenly a murderous aura filled the room and everyone turned towards its source. Naruto. His azure eyes had become crimson and his pupils were slitted. His claws had grown double in length and his canines looked even sharper than ever before.

"I'm going to kill- no slaughter the snake bastard!" Naruto quickly ran out of the house.

"No! Go after him!" Minato shouted.

Immediately Sasuke turned and ran after Naruto. It was hard to catch up to the blond but Sasuke reached him before he got out of his sight. He grabbed Naruto's shoulder and forcefully turned him around.

"Calm down Usuratonkachi! You're scaring your father!" Sasuke shouted at him.

He almost gasped when Naruto embraced him and started crying on his shoulder. He did wince when he felt Naruto's claws penetrate through his shirt and into his skin. Not know what to do Sasuke decided to follow his instinct and wrapped his arms around the weeping blond and told him everything was going to be alright. The others reached them a minute later and Fugaku and Itachi smirked at the sight of Sasuke soothing Naruto.

Sasuke saw their smirks from the corner of his eye and sent a death glare towards them. Both the Uchihas knew what his look said: repeat-this-to-anyone-and-I-swear-you'll-never-see-the-light-of-day-again. Minato stepped forward and called Naruto, but the boy didn't loosen his grip on Sasuke and kept crying.

"Naruto you can let go now. I'm here." Still nothing. "Naruto? Oh great he's in shock. Ok then. Kit? Can you hear me?"

Something fluffy appeared in Sasuke's nose and he sneezed. Then he looked down and to his surprise Naruto had orange fox ears and a matching orange tail.

Minato sat down on the ground. "Kit, come sit in front of me please."

Naruto released his grip on Sasuke and sat down in front of his father, leaving the Uchiha with deep wounds in his sides. Minato smiled and leaned forward.

"Good Kit. Now sleep." He tapped his son's forehead and Naruto fell on his side, snoring lightly. His tail and ears still present.

"He'll be okay and will wake up in a few hours. Let's go back to the house. Oh, and Sasuke I'm going to check your sides too."

The raven nodded and Minato smiled again. Then he picked up his sons and carried him back to the manor bridal style.

When they arrived Minato tucked Naruto in bed and called to ask Sasuke to meet him in his bathroom. The Uchiha came and Minato instructed him to take off his shirt while he grabbed a first aid kit out of one of his bags. Sasuke watched as Minato took a bottle with a purplish color liquid in it. The demon lord sighed of relief after he finished checking the wounds.

"Well you're very lucky Sasuke."

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked.

"When Naruto is really angry or in full demon form, a type of poison flows into his nails. A very deadly one."

"Hn. What's that liquid for? To kill the poison?"

"Yes, and be glad. It makes you feel like your insides are slowly burning away."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and followed Minato back downstairs. Everyone was busy doing their own thing and it was peaceful for once. Sasuke benefitted of the silence, no rosette clinging onto his arm or a blond dobe trying to get all the attention.

Kakashi were talking about the bet on the other side of the room and Minato and Fugaku were discussing something. Yes, this was something Sasuke could get used to. But of course this peace wasn't meant to last long. Naruto slowly descended the stairs and tripped. Minato was immediately by his side and scolding him for not staying in bed. Sasuke looked up from the book he had grabbed and flushed at the sight of the blond who was only wearing an orange boxer.

"Enjoying the scenery otouto?" Sasuke turned his head and glared at his older brother.

"I'm immune for the Uchiha death glare. You of all people should know that."

"Why should I care?"

"Well I, for one. Am enjoying the scenery. You won't see him like this for a long time."

Sasuke's expression stayed calm, but Itachi knew better. On the inside the younger vampire was fuming and plotting ways to torture and kill his aniki. Oh yes, how Itachi loved to tease Sasuke. And what made it even better, Itachi knew what his pressure points were.

So from time to time he teased Sasuke only to see his reaction. Most of the time the younger Uchiha would only glare daggers at him, but once in a while when they'd be alone he'd attack Itachi.

"Uzumaki Naruto you're the biggest baka I've ever known!"

"Well I got that from you, dad!"

Minato blinked. "Ok, you may have a point there Naru. But you really should be resting right now."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something when Izumo ran into the room, totally out of breath. "Sire! We have caught one of Orochimaru's accomplices!"

"What?" Minato and Naruto jumped up at the same time.

After his sudden outburst Naruto winced and clutched his side and fell back down on the ground. Minato looked down at his son who nodded when he saw his pleading look.

"Sasuke, could you help Naruto back to his room? Fugaku follow me." The two followed Izumo out the door.

"Well otouto, since he only asked you… I'll be taking my leave."

"Wait Itachi-" He stopped midsentence when he saw that his brother was already gone.

"Damn." He cursed. "Guess I'd better get you back to bed Usuratonkachi."

* * *

Yayz! Reviews plz


	3. Headaches

**Hello everyone! Yes it is me again, and I've finally updated 'Demons and Vampires'!!!! Mwhahaha**

I am so very sorry for the long wait, but I'm having trouble finding inspiration the last few weeks...

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, even though it's only a filler. And I tried to put in a little humour for you lot.**

**Disclaimer: If Naruto would been mine... Oh the wonderful this I would do (drools)  
Warnings:_ Occ-ness, shounen-ai, yaoi, bad language.. _**And a new one... MPREG IN FUTURE CHAPTERS~!

* * *

Sasuke walked towards Naruto and helped him stand up. He grabbed one of Naruto's arms and slung it around his shoulders. Then he wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist. They slowly, but steadily, walked up the stairs. When they reached Naruto's room Sasuke guided him to the bed and sat them down and then let Naruto go.

"Thanks Sasuke. Uhm, I hope I didn't hurt you much…" Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke with a faint blush.

"It doesn't matter. I was the one that ran after you, remember?"

"Yeah…"

It was silent for a while until Sasuke readjusted himself and leaned backwards against the wall.

"This Orochimaru guy, who is he?

Naruto moved and leaned against the wall next to Sasuke. "He's a traitor."

"Why?"

"Well, let's say he tried to use me for experiments. Remember when I got so mad at Sakura? She asked me the same thing he did, he was just 'asking' about the Kyuubi."

"Hn. Why's everyone so interested in the Kyuubi then?"

"He, along with his eight other siblings were the first demons. And very 2000 years or so he's revived in the form of someone else."

"And this person was you this time."

"Yes, do you remember Gaara? The boy with the red hair. He has Shukaku, one of Kyuubi's brothers inside him."

"Are there more siblings reincarnated at the moment?"

"No, only the Kyuubi no Yoko and Ichibi no Shukaku."

It was silent again and Sasuke looked over at Naruto. Suddenly the image of Naruto with his fox ears and tail came into his mind and he almost smiled.

"Tell me more, about your kind."

"Oh, well you have different types of demons." Naruto started.

"You have some who can summon their inner demon to fight alongside them. For example, the frog Jiraiya was riding on earlier is his and my father can do it as well.

"There are also some who tap into their demons power to control their element. Iruka is a dolphin demon and can therefore use water as his weapon.

"Then you have demons like Neji who access their powers to use special techniques. Since he's a Hyuuga he's a Byakugan demon. The Byakugan are demons with enhanced eyesight that can see someone else's charka flow.

"And then you have Gaara and I, because we each 'wield' one of the most powerful demons we can do all of that. Pretty handy. I'm a special case on two points. I'm able to create a human form for Kyuubi and am the only one who can do so with their demon and my element is wind even though Kyuu's element is fire."

Sasuke chuckled. He should have known it was something like that. "But who's stronger. You or Gaara?"

A foreign weight pressed down on his shoulder and Sasuke smiled when he saw Naruto had fallen asleep. He moved to get off of the bed but Naruto's head slid off of his shoulder and onto his lap. Almost immediately Naruto's arms wrapped themselves around Sasuke's waist.

The raven was shocked and tried to get out of Naruto's grip, but it was useless. The blond seemed like he was hanging on for dear life. He listened to Naruto's steady breathing and felt at peace. His eyes fell on his blond hair.

"I wonder…" Sasuke placed his hand on top of the blonds' head and started playing with the hair.

Naruto leaned into the touch and Sasuke held his breath hoping he hadn't woken him up. Nothing happened and Sasuke closed his eyes as he continued to play with the sunshine blond hair. Slowly he drifted off into sleep as well.

----

Minato walked up the stairs. It had been a tiring day. He had interrogated Orochimaru's accomplice for three long hours. Without any progress.

He could hardly keep his eyes open anymore. But forced them to stay open anyway because he wanted to check up on Naruto. He reached his son's room and gaped at the sight in front of him. Naruto was lying on his side with his head on Sasuke's lap and his arm's wrapped around the Uchiha's waist. One of Sasuke's hands was entangled into the blond hair.

"Ohmygawd~! So kawaii!! Everyone come look!"

Fugaku, Itachi, Kakashi, Iruka and Jiraiya appeared next to him in no time. They all looked at the two in front of them and smiled. Itachi rushed to his room and came back with a digital camera and took some pictures.

"There, for memories. And of course blackmail purposes in the future." He showed the best picture to the rest and Jiraiya smirked. Too bad for him Minato noticed.

"Jiraiya, what are you smirking about?"

"Perfect! Just perfect for my research! I've always wanted to write a yaoi series!" Jiraiya grabbed a notebook and a pen and started sketching the sleeping boys and made small notes.

"No! You're not using my son as inspiration for your Icha Icha Paradise books!" Minato snatched the notebook and hid it under his cloak. He didn't look fazed as Jiraiya started shouting at him.

"Now we really know why Naruto calls him Ero-Sennin." Itachi said as Kakashi nodded.

Naruto stirred and Itachi took another picture when his eyes opened. "Welcome back, comfy?"

----

Naruto softly purred when he felt warmth surround him by the person he was holding. He was very comfortable and whoever it was, he wasn't planning on letting go just yet. He heard a faint click and some people talking.

"For memories… black mail purposes." What strange, whoever it was sounded like Itachi.

"Not using….son…..inspiration…Icha Icha… books!"

This person sounded more like his father. He knew he wasn't fully awake yet but decided to open his eyes anyway. He heard another click and looked at Itachi.

"Welcome back, comfy?" He asked and Naruto looked up to see who he was holding. Then his eyes widened.

"Aaahh!" He let go of Sasuke and scrambled to hide under his covers. Because of the sudden movement Sasuke fell to the side and woke up as well.

"What the hell? Who woke me up?"

He sat back up and rubbed the back off his head. Then he turned his attention to the doorway and blinked when he saw everyone standing in the doorway. Itachi made another picture and Sasuke jumped off of the bed to grab the camera. But Itachi held it above his head and Sasuke wasn't able to reach it.

"What's going on here? Why are you people in my room?" Naruto shouted and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Well I came to check up on you and tell you…" Minato started.

"Tell me what?"

A sigh. "Ok, what day is it today?"

"Today is…" Naruto looked at his digital clock "The seventh of October."

"And what day is it three days from now?"

"That would make it the tenth my birthday and- Hey my birthday! Oh I know, you planned a party didn't you?"

Minato nodded and Naruto came out from under the covers and jumped out of bed. Completely having forgotten that he was only wearing his orange boxers. The elder blond smiled and motioned for the others to leave him and his son alone. They all left and Minato sat on his son's bed until the boy managed to calm down.

Naruto took a deep breath and cheerfully sat down next to his father. They talked about how many people were coming and when Minato said they were planning to turn the ball room into a club Naruto got even more excited.

Then he started telling his father what kind of foods and beverages he wanted at the party. Who weren't allowed to step foot within the manor and with every person a long story as to why. He kept talking about the preparations and wouldn't stop. So Minato had to slap him.

"Good, now that we've settled that. Tell me what happened between you and Sasuke while I was gone." Minato said and he smirked when his son blushed.

"We were talking about our kind, the demons, and he actually listened to me for once. Believe it or not dad, I kind of willingly told him about Kyuubi."

"Willingly? So you two can make an effort to get along with each other." Minato joked.

"Oh haha very funny! Stoic bastard that he is. I just felt at ease. The only thing I don't understand is why I feel asleep like that!" Naruto growled and tugged at his hair.

"Don't ask me. So you like him?"

"Ew dad, gross!"

"No baka! As a friend of course."

"Oh, he's ok I guess."

"Good, because he and Itachi will be attending your party. They need to learn people skills… Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast. Bye~!"

Minato stood up and waved as he walked out of the room, leaving his shocked son to register what he had said. The second his foot touched the last step of the stairs he heard Naruto scream. He entered the kitchen snickering and walked in when Fugaku had just finished explaining to his sons that they were to attend Naruto's party.

Itachi only shrugged and started eating again but Sasuke looked a little uncomfortable with the idea. Minato saw that Sasuke's eyes betrayed him, they were filled with excitement. Minato had heard Sasuke didn't like parties, so he was going to make sure that this one would prove otherwise.

After Minato thought of something perfect he spotted his son walking down the stairs. Naruto was wearing knee-length black jeans and a sleeveless orange t-shirt with a hood. He also had black sweat bands on his wrists and a black hair band  
(A/N: Like his Hitai-ite in Shipudden only without the plate) to keep his hair from falling in front of his face. He sat down next to his father and grabbed some toast.

"Dad." Naruto said

"Yes son?"

"You suck."

"No I don't" Minato smirked inwardly when Naruto glared at him. "Straight men like me don't suck, and if we do it's occasionally and either on a lollypop or a popsicle."

Itachi choked on his milk and it slid down his chin as he suppressed his laughter. Kakashi wasn't holding it in though, but Naruto didn't seem pleased. "You spend to much time with Ero-Sennin!. Tch pervert…"

"It's kind of hard not to. He was my sensei and is now my right-hand man." Minato stated. With a red face Naruto quickly stood up and muttered something about 'going out back to train' The back door slammed shut and it was silent for a moment.

"Do they ever grow up Fugaku?"

"They do actually. Itachi was ok at that age, but Sasuke has an attitude just like Naruto."

"I'm sitting right next to you father." Sasuke gave his father an angry look which was returned with an 'I-know' look.

Sasuke sighed and looked out the window. His father explained that the three of them were going to the market place back home so they could each buy a present for Naruto. And to his word, Sasuke, Itachi and Fugaku were walking through the market place an hour later. After a while Sasuke parted with them to search on his own. He spotted a small shop and walked into it, that's when he saw it. The perfect present for Naruto. A necklace with a blue gem stood out and he immediately walked towards it.

An old woman approached him from behind and she bowed. "What an honour to have the youngest prince inside my store. Is there anything I can help you with my lord?"

Sasuke nodded. "I would like to purchase this necklace, for a friend."

"Oh a good choice indeed." She walked over to the glass stand and opened the door and then reached in to grab the necklace. "It is said that this necklace protects the person who wears it. Whoever you're buying it for must be very special."

She smiled when she saw Sasuke hadn't heard the last thing she said and walked towards the cash register. She opened a drawer and placed a few boxes on the counter. Sasuke choose a black one and the old woman carefully placed the necklace into the box and wrapped a red string around it and tied a bow on the top. He paid her and they bid farewell before he walked out of the store. Then he gently placed the box into his coat pocket and went to find his brother and father.

It didn't take long to do so. A giant crowd of fan girls quickly gave away their current position. Sasuke pushed his way through them and reached his father and brother who were looking rather uncomfortable.

"Ah Sasuke, we were just looking for you."

"Good, I'm here now so let's go back-"

"Sasuke-kun!" Two girls latched onto his arms and he groaned inwardly when he saw who they were.

"How are you today Sasuke-kun?"

"Stupid Ino-pig! I was going to ask that!"

"Too bad big forehead girl! First come first served." Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"Whatever, so Sasuke. How is Naruto-kun doing?"

"Fine."

"That's good. I heard that it's almost his birthday. Is he going to celebrate it?"

"Yes." Sasuke growled and managed to get out of their grip. To his surprise Sakura was holding a big envelope in her hands with 'Naruto' written it. She gave it to him.

"Please give this to Naruto for me. They're designs. Just tell him that they are from me and he'll know what you're talking about."

"Sure, I'll give it to him." Sakura smiled and bowed. Then she turned to the group of fan girls.

"Okay girls, get going. The Uchiha's have other important business to attend to!" The girls groaned and slowly walked away. Sakura looked at Sasuke and whispered 'thanks' before running off with Ino.

Sasuke watched the two girls run off. He turned to his father and gave him a puzzled look. "She did something good. Is the world ending or something? Maybe it's the Apocalypse?"

Fugaku shrugged and motioned his sons to follow him. Along the way Itachi asked Sasuke what he had bought for the blond demon. Sasuke glared at him and told him it was none of his business.

When they arrived at the manor Sasuke noticed that Naruto was still training out back. Minato bumped into him and sped off with a box without apologizing. Just as Sasuke walked towards the stairs Kakashi grabbed his arm and pulled him to the newly transformed ballroom. And now there he was, hanging up decorations alongside Kakashi and Iruka.

Suddenly several shouts came from outside. The three came out of the ballroom and walked outside. There several people were standing divided into two groups. Kakashi and Sasuke went to join the vampires while Iruka took his place next to Minato by the demons.

"Show us then demons! We hear many a story about the almighty fox demon and the old pervert mentioned something about it being irresistible?"

Jiraiya chuckled nervously as glares were sent his way. Naruto scowled. "Fine, but don't go whining if Kyuubi doesn't live up to your expectations!"

Naruto closed his eyes and red chakra surrounded him before moving to his right side. It swirled like a tornado and a human figure slowly appeared inside of it. The chakra pulsated and disappeared into the person.

The vampires watched in suspense. A boy who looked a lot like Naruto opened his eyes. His hairstyle was exactly like the blonds only a deep red and his eyes were crimson and had slits for pupils, much like cats eyes. He had a tight red muscle shirt on with the kanji for 'Kitsune' on it and leather pants. Many vampires started arguing about Jiraiya being a scheming liar, but they stopped when they heard Kyuubi snarl at them.

"Shut up filthy bloodsuckers! Damn you all for giving me a headache. What did you call me here for kit?"

"Well Kyuu." Naruto said with a teasing tone in his voice. "Jiraiya apparently told them something about you being irresistible. I think he meant your female form though."

"I see…" Kyuubi grumbled with his low voice.

"How about now?" A petite girl came into Kyuubi's place. Her long red hair reaching until below her waist. A tight red belly shirt showed off a lot of cleavage and a leather mini skirt showed off long, tanned legs.

One of the vampires slowly inched forward and reached out to touch Kyuubi. When he did she giggled. The vampire turned around and gave the others a thumbs up.

He turned back to Kyuubi and didn't even have time to gasp when her fist connected with his face. The punch sent him flying across the field. Kyuubi laughed and turned to see Naruto had also changed into his female form. Wearing exactly the same clothes only with an orange shirt instead of a red one and a blue skirt instead of a black one.

"Be careful. I'm feisty!" Kyuubi said with a smirk showing off her sharp canines.

"Irresistible, but dangerous!" Kyuubi and Naruto said in unison while making a pirouette on the spot then winking.

A few vampires ran off to treat their bleeding noses and a single one fainted. Both Kyuubi and Naruto reverted back to males and started to laugh. Several other demons joined them, Jiraiya as one of them. While Minato looked at them with a smirk. They **had **gotten what they wanted.

Slowly the rest of the vampires left, dragging their unconscious friends along with them. The rest of the demons left as well, but not before congratulating Naruto and Kyuubi on a job well done.

Naruto wrapped his arm around Kyuubi's shoulder and grinned. He wanted to walk back into the manor, only seeing that the youngest Uchiha was still standing in front of him. Of course Uchiha Sasuke was still standing in front of him, arrogant bastard. Ever since the bet the two had developed a rivalry.

"Sasuke-Teme."

"Usuratonkachi."

Kyuubi watched from behind Naruto how the two glared at each other. The demon knew they were rivals, but sheesh they were boring. Slowly he inched forward. It was time he spiced things up a little.

When he was close enough Kyuubi smirked and pushed Naruto forward. The blond yelped as he fell on top of Sasuke.

It was silent and Kyuubi moved to the side to see his handiwork. Perfect. Both were looking at each other in shock as their lips locked. It wasn't until Kyuubi started laughing that Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him.

"Dobe! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke shouted as he wiped his mouth off with his sleeve.

"Me? You were the one who was standing in front of me when I tripped!"

"Is that what you call losing your balance when standing still? Tripping?!"

"Well, excuse me!"

"I ought of…"

"What?"

"Excuse me guys?" Kyuubi said as he tapped his foot.

"What now!?" Sasuke and Naruto snapped in unison.

"Can you keep it down..? I already have a headache. So please don't make it worse or suffer the consequences."

"Fine, you grumpy old fox…"

Naruto stalked over to the demon and grabbed his wrist and held onto it with a death grip. Then he dragged a smirking Kyuubi towards the manor.

Sasuke watched as they disappeared into the manor and fell backwards onto his back again and played with the long green grass between his fingers. He watched the clouds roll by, something he hadn't done in a long time and unconsciously moved one of his hands up to touch his lips.

The raven shook his head and stood back up. He pondered as he walked back inside. Wondering, how something that seemed so wrong could feel so right. He went back to his room and pulled out Naruto's present.

Tonight he was going to give the dobe his present, of course he had to get the blond away from all his friends first. Again Sasuke found himself wondering, this time about how Naruto would react when he opened his present.

With a smirk he placed the present on a desk. He had to get ready for a party.

* * *

**Mwhaha! I just had to stop it there, I'm sorry.. xD  
Reviews make me update faster and the person who guesses what Sasuke is going to do when he gives Naruto his present gets a cookie..!  
**


	4. Naruto's Bday Party

****

Yes! I've finally updated 'Demons and Vampires' Yayz!!  
Anyways, I'm so sorry for the long wait. About three/fourth of this chapter has been done for I don't even want to know how long. I hope that this chapter will satisfy you guys though!!  
A note, which I think is obvious. : I DO NOT APRECIATE FLAMES LIKE THESE!;

Wow WTF Man That Sucked. Cheers For Dashing My Hopes For A Good Story.  
**DEAR READERS: I CLEARLY WARN YOU ABOUT THE CONTENT IN MY FICS. SO SUCK UP AND DON'T LEAVE FLAMES IF YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE YAOI TO BEGIN WITH!**

**Good now that that's finished, I will not stop you all from reading this chapter anymore!**

_**Warnings: Occ-Ness, yaoi (or BoyLove), Kiba being an ass and MPREG in future chapters!  
D-claimer: If I owned Naruto, everything smutty in this chapter would have happened a million times already! (thinks to self; DAMN YOU KISHIMOTOOOOO!)**  
_

**REVIEEEEEEEEW AT THE BOTTOM! XD**

* * *

_Pleasure, want and need were the only things that raced through Naruto's mind at the moment. He mewled as an ice cold skin rubbed against his own burning hot skin. This was __amazing; he had never experienced anything like it before. But no matter what he tried he wasn't able to get his eyes open to see who was making him feel this way. _

_Soft, smooth lips descended down onto his own and Naruto brought his hands up and latched onto the hair of the person above him. Lazily a tongue ran over his bottom lip asking for entrance. He parted his lips and the tongue slipped into his mouth. Naruto couldn't help but mewl as their tongues started dancing around each other, it was all so perfect. He broke away to catch his breath which hitched when that sinful tongue licked along his jaw._

_Naruto cursed and bit his lip and he felt sharp teeth nip at his skin. The teeth bit down onto his shoulder junction and Naruto bit his lip once again to suppress a moan. The person above him clearly didn't agree with Naruto's actions as they bit down harder and started sucking on the flesh. _

"_Ngh__... D-don't stop!" Naruto pleaded as the weight above him lessened. _

_He wrapped his arms around broad shoulders and pulled the person down for another breathtaking kiss. He broke away once again panting when he finally regained the control over his eyelids. _

_To his disappointment all he saw was darkness, utter darkness. As he looked around his eyes caught and stayed fixed on one point. Next to him in that darkness he saw two blood red eyes stare at him._

---

Naruto gasped as he shot upright in his bed. He was panting heavily and his chest hurt. For a second he couldn't remember where he was and how he'd gotten there. Then he remembered that after his accident with the Uchiha he had gone back to his room to take a nap. He groaned and was about to lay down again when he heard a low chuckle.

He looked to the side and glared at Kyuubi, who was sitting on a chair on the other side of the room.

"Seems you were having a very perverted dream kit."

"It's none of your business you stupid fox. You're just bummed out you missed out on it." Naruto snapped.

"No, it was much more amusing seeing you writhe in you bed mumbling 'No don't stop..! Feels so good' and mewling like a new-born kit suckling its mother's milk for the first time. Oh if only I had a camera!!" Kyuubi started laughing as he wiped tears off of his cheeks.

Naruto flushed crimson when he listened to the fox' explanation. With a sigh he looked at the time and gasped when he saw he only had fifteen minutes until Kiba and the others were arriving. Cursing he leaped out of his bed.

"Damn you Kyuubi! Why didn't you wake me up?" He growled as he quickly put other clothes on and checked his hair in the mirror.

"I was having so much fun watching you. No one in the world would've woken you up, not even your father."

"Yeah well, next time just wake me up ok? Now I'm probably going to be late!"

"Chill kit, your friends won't be arriving for at least another five minutes. Their chakra signatures state that they're walking in a group. So calm down and think of Gai in a tutu."

Naruto blinked and stared at Kyuubi with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

With another low chuckle Kyuubi pointed at a certain anatomy of Naruto's body. Naruto eyes followed where his finger was pointing and he flushed crimson again. With a shout he ran to the bathroom and locked himself in as Kyuubi fell into another laughing fit.

"Ok think Gai in a tutu, Gai in a tutu." Naruto chanted for a minute as he willed his erection away.

"So who were you romping with in your dream?" Naruto heard Kyuubi ask from the other side of the door.

"It's none of your business!" Naruto snapped as he stomped out of the bathroom.

"Now if you don't mind, please get back in my body so I can go greet my friends."

Kyuubi growled before he turned into red chakra that sank back in Naruto's body. Finally ready Naruto ran down the stairs just in time as someone knocked on the door. With a grin he opened it. A second later he was glomped and he crashed to the floor.

Naruto coughed as he pushed Kiba off of him.

"What the hell dog breath?! I'm supposed to be alive for my birthday."

"Naru-dude you're finally 18!!! As your best friend I'm allowed to do that!"

"I'm glad you didn't do that to me when I turned 18 last year." Neji said while glaring at Kiba as he helped Naruto stand up.

"Indeed… If you do that with my 18th birthday I will Sand Coffin your ass Inuzuka."

Kiba gulped as he slowly inched away from Gaara. He hardly ever heard the red-head talk that way, but when he did he was serious. Minato came into the hallway and the three other demons congratulated him with his son's coming of age.

"Well it's about time, I was worrying that I'd never stay alive long enough to see it. You all know how Naruto is when he's excited."

"Daaaaaaaad!!!"

"We do." Kiba, Gaara and Neji said in unison.

"All ganging up on me, not fair at all."

"Hey dude, we're not ganging up on you only stating the truth."

"Kiba shut up before I wring your neck."

"Bu-bu-but… Then I won't be alive long enough to have cake!" Kiba whined as he pouted.

Naruto groaned as he grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him towards the kitchen. Gaara, Neji and Minato followed them talking softly. Kiba gasped in delight when he saw Naruto's cake on the dining table and reached out to taste a bit.

"Holy fu- OW!" Kiba hissed as he kissed the back of his hand.

Minato had a stern expression on his face and a ladle in his hand which he had used to hit Kiba's wandering hand.

"Dare touch it; I worked five hours on that damn thing." Minato said with gritted teeth.

"Yes Minato-sama… sir!" Kiba saluted and Naruto and his father laughed at his expression.

That was the moment that the Uchihas decided to come into the kitchen. Naruto's laughing ceased as he glared at Sasuke and Minato grinned. Kiba blinked as he watched the three take place on the other side of the table.

"Figures." Gaara said.

"What do you mean emo-panda?" Kiba asked.

"AAH FUCK" Kiba clutched his head after Gaara punched him.

"You deserved it." Neji pointed out

"Neji!!!"

"It's true dog-breath." Naruto said as he sat down.

The other three demons sat themselves down as Kiba glared at his friends with a vengeance. Kakashi, Iruka and Jiraiya arrived a few minutes later and Iruka happily greeted the three younger demons.

They sat themselves down as well and Minato stood up, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Well, everyone that's important is here so. Happy birthday Naruto!"

"That's it?" Naruto said with a bored expression.

"It was more than I got." Neji said running a hand through his hair.

"That's because the people in your family are all stuck-up bastards who forever have a stick jammed up their asses."

It was silent for a moment until Neji swatted him on the spot where Gaara had hit him.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?"

"You deserved it." Came the automated answer.

Sasuke watched the demons bicker from across the table and fought the urge to groan and roll his eyes. He knew that Naruto was immature, but his dog friend was beyond immature. It surprised him that the red head and the brunet were able to withstand the others dumb headedness.

Minato sighed as his son and his son's friends started arguing - or actually only Naruto and Kiba – and started cutting the cake. He passed the pieces down the table to Fugaku and set placed a piece in front of the others. Naruto and Kiba stopped bickering and started digging into their piece.

"Wow mister Namikaze, I didn't know you could cook!" Kiba said with a grin.

"You hardly know anything about me Inuzuka." Minato replied with a wink.

"Dad don't creep Kiba out, we're going to my room to get changed for tonight."

Naruto grabbed Kiba's arm once again and dragged him upstairs. Gaara and Neji bowed and thanked Minato for the treat before they followed their friends upstairs. Naruto was searching through his closet when Kyuubi decided to act up again.

**"Hey Kit, put those tight black leather jeans on. I'm sure every girl who's coming will drool at the sight of you."**

Naruto chose not to reply as he held the pants. Kyuubi was right, and Naruto mentally agreed with him. He grabbed a t-shirt and ran into his bathroom. Kiba grumbled as he looked through Naruto's closet himself.

"Why does he always have the good stuff?"

"He's the son of our leader."

"So he has a fortune and can afford anything."

"Yeah, yeah I get you two now." Kiba huffed and sat down on Naruto's bed while they waited for the blond to get dressed.

He stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later and none of the three demons couldn't help but stare at the blond in front of them. Naruto was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and tight black jeans that accented his figure perfectly.

"Holy crap kitsune… Are you even wearing-?"

"Nope, going commando for once doesn't matter right?"

"If I weren't going out with Neji, I'd totally be dating you."

"Gaara!"

Naruto laughed softly as sat down in-between his friends.

"So how **are** you two doing?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's almost our one-year anniversary so..." Neji wrapped his arms around Gaara's middle and the red-head smiled lightly and kissed Neji's forehead.

"Dudes. Am I the only straight guy here?" Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Technically not, Naruto is Bi; so he is straight in a way." Neji explained when he saw Kiba's expression.

"But Kiba, did you know that in some way boys are **so** much more satisfying than girls?" Naruto cooed as he leaned over Kiba and gently pushed him backwards with a finger onto his chest. Kiba froze for a second.

"STOP IT!!! DON'T GO GAYING OUT ON MEEEEEEEEE!!!" He shrieked.

A cough distracted them from their 'moment' and Naruto looked up to see Sasuke standing in the doorway. What he saw made him bite his lip to stop a groan and he couldn't help but stare.

Sasuke was standing with a giant envelope in his hands, but that wasn't it. He was clad in tight, black jeans with no shirt on and black wrist bands. He had even put gel in his hair. Sasuke scowled and walked into the room and put the envelope into Naruto's hands.

"Here. From Sakura. Said something about designs and wishing you a happy birthday."

"Who's Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"A girl who likes mister prick here." Naruto answered, never letting his eyes stray from Sasuke's body. Sasuke smirked.

"What you staring for? Like what you see usuratonkachi?"

"No way in hell Uchiha."

Neji gasped and turned to look at Naruto.

"How can you say that... that isn't hot?!"

With a red face Naruto quickly pushed Sasuke out of the room and shut the door behind him before he glared at Neji.

"What the hell?!"

"Come on Naruto. You know that you agree with me. That was **hot.**"

* * *

Sasuke listened as they started arguing and smirked again. So the little blond was bisexual? He had to admit; if he were any other person he would have reacted the same way as Naruto had when he saw his clothes. Oh, how the blond looked se-.

Hold the thought! Sasuke shook his head and scowled. A few hours ago he had thought that the blond was an annoying idiot and now he was thinking he was sexy?! What was happening to him?

With a sigh Sasuke walked back to his own room. He had to grab Naruto's present. He would give it to him during the party, if he had the chance.

* * *

With a smile on his face Naruto welcomed everyone who came to attend and shouted in joy when the rest of his friends came.

"Naruto-kun! Happy birthday!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lee came rushing through the door and bear hugged the blond.

Naruto laughed along and he struggled to get out of the taijutsu specialists arms. He gladly took the gifts and opened them with even more enthusiasm.

Sasuke was watching from a distance. Trying to find a gap in which no one came so he could take Naruto aside to give him his present. Something in him just wanted to run over to him and drag him away from his friends. Itachi was standing next to him looking down at his little brother. He had already given his gift and was waiting for a few of his friends to come and crash the party and take him with them.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he laughed along with his friends and led them to the ballroom turned into a club. His eyes caught Sasuke standing in the shadows momentarily and almost drooled.

The raven was wearing the same as a few hours before, but with a crimson red wifebeater and a small hint of eyeliner around his eyes. Naruto unconsciously licked his lips as he walked past.

He couldn't help but feel something in him wanted to run over to the Uchiha, drag him of and ravish him senseless. Naruto shook his head and flicked his forehead. Dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts! He scowled, having dirty thoughts over a stupid bastard.

Within the next hour more and more people arrived and Naruto happily – and greedily – took their presents from them and added them to his ever growing pile.

The last of the guests arrived and Naruto led them all to the transformed ballroom. Kiba shouted in joy and immediately ran over to the bar. That seemed to be the signal for everyone to rush in. The DJ turned the music on and within minutes the dance floor was filled with partying demons.

Sasuke was watching along the side, sipping his water. He couldn't help but notice that his brother had disappeared after he had felt Kisame's and others presence. He also noticed how many girls were ogling him. If there was something he hated, that sure was it.

His eyes caught Naruto's bright blond hair and he watched as he went over to the side. Naruto's cheeks were slightly tinted pink and he sighed as he gulped down a drink. Sasuke watched as Naruto snuck towards the side of the room and he raised an eyebrow when he watched Naruto open a door and step outside, probably to take a breather. He knew; this was his moment.

Sasuke made his way to the door and stepped outside. Once the door shut again he immediately got a reaction.

"What are you doing?"

"Hn. Isn't obvious usuratonkachi?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Well actually no it isn't… Unless you're a creepy stalker and you've followed me outside to push me against a wall and rape me."

Sasuke paused as pictures of doing that to Naruto flashed through his mind. He shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead, what was with him today?

"Yes I am."

"Wait… WHAT?!"

"I'm kidding idiot, you really think I'd do that?"

"Well…" Naruto's face twisted as he thought.

"Whatever, I just came to give you your present."

Naruto's expression suddenly changed into an excited one and he ran up to Sasuke and held out his hands.

"Oh can you give it to me then! Pretty please?!"

Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Here." He placed the small box in Naruto's awaiting hands.

Naruto seemed to freeze for a moment as he looked at the box. It wasn't really big and it felt almost feather light. He held it closer to his face as he inspected it, searching for a clue of what could be in it and the shook it. Something rattled on the inside and Naruto could see Sasuke winced as he heard the sound.

Naruto stopped shaking the box and gently pulled at the red ribbon. It slipped off and he shoved it in his pocket. He carefully opened the box. Anticipating to see what was inside it. He couldn't remember when his hands had become sweaty and his body started trembling softly.

When it was fully open the first thing what caught his eye was a blue crystal. He gaped at it and marvelled at its beauty.

Suddenly arms appeared from behind him and he quickly snapped the box shut.

"Tch. Usuratonkachi."

Sasuke opened the box again and carefully took the necklace out of the box. He watched Naruto's eyes as they followed the object until it rested onto his neck. Sasuke pushed his blond hair aside and shut the clasp. His fingers rested on Naruto's skin for a while longer and he could feel Naruto shiver under his touch.

"Wow, Sasuke. It's so beautiful! I don't even know how to thank you."

"You can thank me by wearing it every single moment for the rest of your life." Sasuke whispered into his ear.

Naruto couldn't help but shiver again as he felt Sasuke's hot breath caress his ear.

Sasuke leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips onto Naruto's neck. He waited for a moment to see if Naruto was going to push him away, and when he didn't Sasuke leaned forward and repeated the action again wrapping his arms around Naruto's slim waist. He experimentally nipped at the flesh and he shut his eyes when a groan erupted from Naruto and tanned hands reached back and grabbed onto his hair.

Gently nipping further along Naruto's neck Sasuke finally reach his ear. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and gave it a lick before he took the earlobe into his mouth and started sucking it. Naruto's body gave another violent shudder before he turned around.

Sasuke stared down into clouded blue eyes and couldn't help but smirk that he had caused that. He didn't even know why he had done it, but he felt like it was something he had to do and went along with the flow.

He settled his hands on Naruto's hips and kissed him. Feeling Naruto's body stiffen he leaned back again, but arms wrapping around his neck stopped him from getting far. Naruto pulled Sasuke's face back down and pressed his lips against the others.

Sasuke groaned in content and pressed his lips harder against Naruto's mouth. He pinched Naruto's side which cause the blond to gasp and used that to his advantage.

Naruto felt like he was in heaven. His hands tangled into Sasuke's raven hair and he felt his tongue enter his mouth. He was sure that his knees were about to buckle when he was pressed against the wall. He felt Sasuke's tongue ravish his mouth and rubbed his own against his.

As soon as air became a necessity Naruto leaned back and panted heavily. His body felt like he was on fire, and his mind was agreeing with it. He managed to open his eyes slightly and looked up at Sasuke, who seemed just as much out of breath as he was.

"What's the matter teme? Can't keep up with me?"

"As if dobe"

"What you say?!"

"Nothing" Sasuke mumbled as he leaned forward and captured Naruto's lips again.

Naruto relaxed again and pressed back. Sasuke smirked; at least he now knew how to shut the blond up. He kissed Naruto's swollen lips once more before he leaned back again.

"Come on." Naruto took Sasuke hand and pulled him back towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you back inside, duh."

"What for?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"To dance of course baka."

"I'm not dancing."

"Of course you are."

"No, I'm not."

Naruto turned around and glared at Sasuke. It vanished almost completely when he stared back at the most handsome face in the history of the whole world.

"Ok… It's my birthday and I want you to dance for me." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You already had your present, and more" Sasuke added with a smirk.

"So? What do you want, for me to start begging?"

Naruto knew that that was exactly what Sasuke wanted when he saw the vampires coal black eyes widen slightly. He smirked and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck again.

"Why don't you want to dance with me? It's torture thinking about how much fun we could have, grinding against each other and kissing the daylights out of each other. Wouldn't that be fun… Sasuke-sama?" He purred.

Sasuke shivered at how sexy Naruto's voice was and already knew that he had lost this argument. He let Naruto drag him onto the dance floor, right in the middle of it he noticed seconds later, and wrapped his arms around Naruto again as he felt the other do it as well.

He didn't know how long they were, or who had seen them, but it was amazing. The feeling of their bodies rubbing against each other was brilliant and Naruto panting softly into his ear didn't help either. They were kissing again when the music tuned down and slowly turned off. Sasuke looked around as people started moaning in disappointment and looked back down at Naruto.

It was time for him to go.

He kissed the blond once more before he let him go and slowly made his way back to his earlier place by the wall.

* * *

Naruto pouted as he watched Sasuke disappear into the crowd, but the raven wouldn't be rid of him yet he thought as he played with his new necklace.

"Naruto!"

"Hey, Kiba."

"Can you even believe it's already midnight dude?! But the party rocked! Hey, you disappeared all of a sudden where'd you run off to?"

"Oh…" Naruto knew he was blushing. "I went outside and took a breather, it gets stuffy here after a while you know?"

"I completely understand. Did you see Neji and Gaara? I swear those two seriously need to get a room…"

Naruto mindlessly nodded as Kiba continued his story as he watched everyone start getting ready to leave. He blinked when Kiba snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"I said: Who'd you get that gem from?" Kiba pointed at the necklace.

"From someone special."

"Sure, sure not telling your best friend. You still have to show us our rooms too remember?"

"Oh yeah right, let's go find Gaara and Neji and be on our way then. I'm pretty tired actually."

"Ah sleepyhead!"

* * *

Sasuke crossed the hallway towards his room when Itachi stopped right in front of him.

"You seem, gleeful…" He said searching for the right word as he looked at Sasuke

"You could say."

"What happened then?"

"Why, wouldn't you like to know, aniki?" Sasuke walked passed Itachi with a satisfying smirk.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter for Demons and Vampires up till now! xD Reviews make me very happy people **


	5. Help!

_**Very, very, very short. Only a preview of what I've done since last year August, or as you all can see nothing.  
I felt like it was madatory to at least show you what I had in mind. Help me fill this filler chapter! I know exactly what I want to do after this chapter, but I need this one finished first!! X_X  
:Dodges rocks and other things being thrown at me: IMMA SO SOOOOOORRRY!!!!**_

Disclaimer: Not mine... T_T

* * *

Naruto had said goodbye to his guests and was currently bringing all of the things he had gotten to his room. He looked behind him and smirked when he saw Kiba nearly tumble under the weight of everything he had to carry. Neji and Gaara were walking behind him, a mound of sand flouting after them carrying Naruto's things. Naruto smirked and kicked open his bedroom door.

He placed everything in a corner of the room and helped Kiba with the things he was carrying. Kiba shrieked when he turned around and looked at Neji and Gaara, hands empty and their things on a sand mound. Kiba started shouting at them, telling them that it was fair that he had had to carry all the things alone and that they had something else carry it for them.

"Well Kiba, maybe you should consider asking the next time then?" Neji asked coyly.

"Still I don't think that it's fair. You could've told me you know!" Kiba whined in reply.

"Stop arguing you guys. I still have to show you your rooms and Neji, Gaara no sneaking into each other's rooms ok? My dad doesn't want anything to disturb the others."

After a moment of hesitation both demons nodded and followed Naruto again as he led them through the corridor of rooms. He showed Kiba his room first and then Neji. He was about to open the door to Gaara's room when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I saw you."

Naruto looked up at his friend and chuckled nervously.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Together with the vampire. I stopped Kiba and Neji from looking for you. You should be grateful."

Naruto blushed and looked down at the ground. He muttered a thank you. Gaara nodded and walked into the room, leaving Naruto along in the corridor.

Looking around for a moment Naruto deemed the hallway to be clear of people and therefore safe. He made his way back down towards the end of the hallway and snuck down to the kitchen. He rummaged through the refrigerator and grabbed some milk. Then he leaned against the counter as he drank it.

Sasuke walked as quietly as possible as he approached Naruto from behind. He smirked when the blond still didn't notice him. Once he was within striking distance he jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind.

Naruto gave a shout in surprise and dropped his glass of milk. He watched as a pale hand shot out from behind him to catch it before it fell to the ground.

* * *

_**Please review and help meeeeeeeeee!!! **_


	6. AN

As everyone must have heard weird things have been going on at FF . net Fics being deleted and authors being banned.

I for one am going to move my fics over to other sites and update on as long as I still can.

This is really short, and might be shocking to some fo you. But I encourage that you do the same.

You can find me and my fics at: http: / www . fictionesque . com /profile/TDaL and http: / anime . adultfanfiction .net / ?no=1296868973


End file.
